Cede Ante Mi - Dramione
by DyDianaJackson
Summary: "El amor es una mujer, el amor es un sentimiento, cede ante mí" Draco Malfoy se creía completamente gay hasta que Hermione Granger apareció en en su vida. (One-shot) canción: Michael Jackson - Give In To Me


Desde que tuvo diez años supo que era "distinto". No le gustaban las niñas. Sólo le atraían los niños.

Sus padres pensaron que se trataba de una etapa, que más adelante le gustarían las chicas. Incluso ahora que tenía 25 años sus padres lo seguían pensando, pronto conocería a la chica ideal lo cual el dudaba, ninguna mujer podría hacele cambiar de gustos, quizás sería bisexual.

Aunque claro Draco sabía que eso no sucedería, jamás ocurriría, él era gay. Era un hombre que amaba a otro hombre. O un varón que amaba a otro varón. Era feliz besando los labios de Oliver Wood. Acariciando la piel de es hombre, perdiéndose en los perfectos músculos de sí novio. Era feliz cuando el se entregaba a él, era feliz cuando leía que pronto se legalizaría el matrimonio Gay. Al fin podría compartir su vida con su novio. Era feliz por que sus amigos de la escuela lo aceptaban sin más. Aunque por ello no había logrado mantener ningún trabajo.

Tan pronto como pudo ingreso a la universidad y se hizo abogado, pero terminaba despedido en cuanto en algún buffet de abogados se enteraban de sus gustos o lo veían saludar a su novio.

Draco estaba frustrado profesionalmente. Se prometió a sí mismo que su vida amorosa jamás volvería a afectar su trabajo, pero el mundo estaba lleno de prejuicios. Y lo fue despedido una y otra vez.

— cariño, deberías presentarte a este trabajo. — Oliver Wood era su novio, un jugador profesional de rugby. Muy apuesto y atlético. Le señaló la revista. — están buscando modelos.

— yo soy abogado, no modelo. — Draco puso los ojos en blanco. — Ni siquiera sé como posar o modelar.

— pero eres apuesto. — Oliver le guiñó, y le tomó una mano. — No me molestaría que la prensa dijera que salgo con el hombre más guapo del Reino Unido.

Draco no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosa. Así que asintió, aceptó.

Luego de seis meses él ya era un modelo recocido, pero está vez se había asegurado de mantener su noviazgo en secreto para pesar de Oliver, se mudó a Londres, ahí tenía mucho trabajo. Había notado que más de una adolescente estaba locamente enamorada de él. Sólo hablaba con Oliver por teléfono, ya que estaba muy ocupado con su equipo de rugby.

Estaba concentrado viendo la televisión, en la cual pasaban un documental sobre animales en extinción. varios gritos del departamento vecino le espantaron, desvío su atención a los gritos

— ¡No eres más que una ramera!. —era la voz de una mujer. — Tu madre te entregó a mi para que te crié bien y tu lo has tirado todo por la borda.

— No vuelvas más a casa, vete de aquí. — era la voz de un hombre y luego oyó un portazo.

Sabía que en el apartmento contiguo vivía una pareja, pero no sabía a quién estarían echando, no había visto a nadie más. Cerró los ojos. Debía ir a ver. No era ningún chismoso. No podía, no debía. Pero la curiosidad le ganó.

Al asomarse por la puerta vio a una joven de desordenados cabellos, estaba llorando mientras recogía todas sus pertenencias que habían sido arrojadas al pasillo. Ella era una de las modelos de su agencia, la había visto una o dos veces posar con alguno de sus compañeros, ella era muy dulce y guapa.

—¿estás bien?. —pregunta tonta que hizo.

— No, mis únicos familiares en Inglaterra me odian. — La castaña recogió todo lo que tenía y alzó la vista, tenía unos ojos almendras, le gustaban, al verlo pareció asustada. — lamento que haya sido testigo de lo que sucedió.

— ¿te sacaron por que eres modelo? — preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió. — eso y algo más. — metió la ropa en la maleta. — me voy.

—¿a donde irás?. —preguntó, no debía de entrometerse pero no pudo evitar hablar.— Soy Draco Malfoy uno de los modelos de la agencia donde trabajas.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos — eres el mejor modelo de nuestra la agencia, Soy Hermione Granger — se limpio las lágrimas — iré a buscar un lugar para vivir, aunque no soy una modelo exitosa como tu... Creo que puedo permitirme al menos una habitación amoblada. —Hermione dio unos pasos hacia el ascensor.

Draco tenía una idea, aunque quizás su novio terminaría celandolo más tarde. Pero podría sacar ventaja de esto. Ya cuando legalizaran el matrimonio homosexual podría decir sus afectos — tengo una habitación libre. Si deseas puedes tomarla.

— No quisiera incomodar. —Hermione giró a verle, Draco pudo ver que la mujer estaba muy pálida y enferma.

— Vivo solo, además creo que así no irías tan lejos y te será más fácil ir a la agencia, puedo llevarte en mi AUDI. —usó la sonrisa más amigable que tenía.

Hermione meditó un par de segundos. — pero en tres meses me iré.

— Hecho.

Draco la hizo ingresar, le mostró cada rincón del apartamento, la sala, la cocina, las habitaciones, la ducha, etc. Su departamento era amplio, demasiado grande para un soltero, bien no era soltero pero tampoco andaba diciendo que tenía dueño.

Cada día Draco iba a la habitación donde estaba su caminadora, las pesas, era un mini-gimnacio. Donde Hermione hacía una rutina de baile y aerobics. Siempre usaba un leggins gris, una camiseta blanca que le llegaba al ombligo y su cabello lo ataba en una coleta alta.

— Hermione bailas muy bien, deberías ser maestra de danza. — dijo draco mientras usaba unas mancuernas en cada brazo.

— No, yo solo soy modelo y no podré hacerlo más adelante. — Hermione empezó

Hermione y ella desayunaban juntos, eran amigos, en la agencia se rumoreaba que eran pareja, ninguno de los dos lo negaba.

Draco se levantó demasiado temprano, era las 5 am. Oyó arcadas en el baño, se preocupó pero no dijo nada, tal vez Hermione estaba enferma.

Desde aquel momento empezó a verla con otros ojos, ella era atractiva. Una mujer hermosa de 18 años.

Oliver fue a visitarle, la temporada de rugby había terminado y tenía unos días de vacaciones para para pasarla con él.

—¿quién es?. — preguntó Hermione cuando le abrió la puerta.

— Oliver Wood. — respondió y luego observó. — creo que me equivoqué de departamento.

— ¿Busca a Draco?. — preguntó Hermione. Al ver que él asintió le sonrió. — Draco está en la ducha, pasa.

Oliver no dijo nada, estaba preocupado por Draco, él no le había comentado nada sobre aquella mujer, sería que Draco ya no le quería. Era algo improbable, Su novio le había mostrado que ninguna mujer le atraía.

Hermione se metió a la cocina y él siguió, se apoyo en una de las paredes necesitaba ver como se desenvolvía la mujer.

A Hermione le tocaba hacer el almuerzo, era amiga de Draco y él después del primer mes de vivir juntos se había negado a aceptar el dinero por la habitación. Y ella había excedido a vivir con él solo si aceptaba que ella hiciera las comidas saludables en lugar de pedirlo a algún restaurante o vivir comiendo cosas del supermercado.

Cuando Draco salió de la ducha llevaba la bata azul puesta, se metió a la cocina y no notó a Oliver que estaba viéndole. Sonrió a la mujer. — ¿otra comida vegetariana?

Hermione negó. — No, hoy haré comida grasosa de la que tanto has pedido por las últimas 5 semanas.

— ya era hora de que decidieras consentirme, Mione. — Draco le guiñó.

— ¿consentirte?. — Hermione le sonrió. — por cosas como ésta es que me extrañarás cuando me vaya, Draco. — Hermione picaba las papas sobre la isla sin prestarle atención.

— Sobre eso...

Oliver no pudo evitar toser incomodo.

—Oh dios, lo olvidé, vino a buscarte tu amigo. — Hermione le interrumpió y señaló a Oliver con el meñique de la mano izquierda.

Entonces Draco vio a Oliver apoyado contra la pared, estaba realmente serio. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— Sí, vine a hablar con mi amigo. — Oliver estaba furioso por la actitud de su novio.

Hermione estaba ajena a las miradas de los chicos, estaba centrada en lo que hacía con los alimentos.

—entiendo, Oliver ven conmigo. Vuelvo en un rato.

— No hay problema, les llamaré para el almuerzo. — respondió Hermione.

Cuando Draco y Oliver al fin estuvieron solos. El judador no puedo evitar celarlo.— ¿Ahora eres bisexual?

Draco le vio confuso. —¿que?.

— Te vi, te gusta esa niña. Coqueteas descaradamente con ella. — Oliver estaba enojado, pero no alzaba la voz.

Hermione encendió la radio, pues ambos oyeron la música, les estaba dando privacidad.

— Yo no coqueteo con mujeres, tú lo sabes.— Draco estaba confundido. ¿Había estado haciéndolo?.

— no soy ningún sordo, creo que incluso le ibas a pedir que no se fuera de nuestro departamento. — Oliver estaba realmente molesto. — ella te gusta.

— Este es mi departamento y no me gusta, solo es una amiga. — Draco seguía defendiéndose pero le dolió el hecho de haber dicho que era solo su amiga.

— Entonces demuéstralo, dejame tocarte e ir arriba. — Oliver le tomó por los hombros.— demuestra que me amas. Que eres tan gay como yo.

Draco estaba sorprendido, hacía 7 años que no tomaba el lugar del pasivo, no toleraba ser dominado. Y Oliver lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que amaba a su novio. Así que solo asintió.

Oliver lo besó, sintió los labios de su novio, no le gustó el beso, Oliver se frotaba contra él como un adolescente, podía sentir las caricias, pero en lugar de sentir placer se sintió asqueado.

"Mione cree que sólo estoy hablando con Oliver" pensó. Se sintió incomodo, se sintió terrible, mientras sentía las caricias y mordidas. Hermione estaba preparando un almuerzo para consentirlo pero el estaba por entregarse a Oliver.

Cerró los ojos tratando de sentir placer, centrándose en los labios de Oliver sobre sus pectorales. oyó la voz de Hermione, ella cantaba, su voz se oía sobre la voz del cantante, era la primera vez que la oía.

Sabes que llegaste y cambiaste mi mundo. Como en las películas con dos amantes en una escena Y ella dice: "¿Me quieres?" y él dice sin fin: "Te quiero, chica liberada".

¿Él la quería? ¿Amaba a Oliver?. ¿Por qué se sentía asqueado?— Para. — pidió Draco.

Oliver sonrió tristemente. — eres heterosexual ¿cierto?. Creo que tus padres tenían razón, solo era una etapa. Solo una maldita etapa.

Draco se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama — No sé que decir, yo soy gay. Yo yo... Mione no me gusta..

— Basta de mentir, no hiciste intento alguno por corresponder a mis caricias y tu pene no ha reaccionado nada. — Oliver lucía frustrado. — Yo me iré de Londres.

Draco no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo, estaba frustrado, confindido. Se metió otra vez en la ducha, ésta vez dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, no sabía como afrontar su incómoda situación, en realidad era solo una etapa. ¿Era Hermione la mujer indicada?. Cerró los ojos. Debía de aceptar su situación.

Las semanas siguientes Draco estuvo confundido, no se sintió gay, intentó salir con algún chico pero simplemente le resultaba repulsivo.

— Draco. — era la hora de la cena, Hermione le sonreía, estaba sentada junto a él. — en dos semanas me iré, ya he ahorrado lo suficiente y he comprado un departamento propio, es muy amplio, e iré amoblandola de a poco.

Draco estaba sorprendido, se sintió tan triste, esa noticia lo había dejado sin aliento. Lo entendió ahora. Para él, en éste momento el amor era un sentimiento, el amor era una mujer...

—No te vayas. — respondió Draco— quedate conmigo.

— No, ya no tengo por que quedarme, ésta mañana me han despedido y no es necesario que me lleves a la agencia. — respondió Hermione.

— ¿es por que has subido de peso?— preguntó Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza. — ¿porque entonces?

— Estoy embarazada, por eso los han hecho.— Hermione cerró los ojos y los abrió, había lágrimas contenidas. — No, mi novio no me abandonó. – respondió ella al notar que Draco la veía preocupado. — él falleció.

—¿como?. — se atrevió a preguntar.

Hermione cerró los ojos. — Fred un piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea, falleció antes de que le dijera que estaba embarazada.

—¿tus familiares?

— Mi tía lo descubrió cuando noto que tenía náuseas. — se encogió de hombros. — Yo era todo lo que ella odiaba, una modelo y fértil.

—¿fértil? — preguntó Draco.

— Mi tía no puede tener hijos. — suspiró la castaña. — así que ahora debo buscar trabajo en alguna agencia de modelos embarazadas.

—¿cuanto tiempo tienes?.

—cuatro meses. — tomó sus platos y los llevó al fregadero. — Gracias por estos tres meses. He podido ahorrar lo suficiente, ya tengo todo lo que va a necesitar mi bebé.

Draco llevó también sus platos. Los colocó junto a los de Hermione. — Hermione me gustas.

Hermione no pudo reír un poco. —¿en serio? Pero eres gay. Espera eres bisexual.

— ¿como sabías que era gay?. — preguntó Draco confundido.

Hermione no le miró — Oliver Wood es un jugador de rugby, y es gay. Vino a verte, se encerraron en tu habitación... La verdad acepté vivir contigo por que sabía que eras gay, jamás has salido con una chica mientras trabajábamos en la agencia... Además ese cuidado especial que tienes con tus manos...

Draco tenía la boca abierta.— bien, era gay hasta que Hermione Granger apareció en mi vida.

— oye, tu abriste la puerta. — Hermione le dio la cara. — pensé que tus coqueteos eran señal de que querías que te creyera hetero.

— Oliver me hizo ver que soy hetero, y ahora estoy enamorado de ti. — Draco le tomo la mano derecha.

— Creí que me había enamorado de un gay. — Hermione estaba roja. — pero no puedo estar contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— estoy embarazada y no estoy buscando novio para darle un padre a mi hija — Hermione se soltó de Draco. — Ni siquiera podríamos funcionar.

— lo hemos hecho perfectamente por dos meses y medio. Además no me molestaría ser padre de una niña — Draco le sonrió. — nena, cede ante mí. No te resistas.

— pero mi hija...

Draco le tomó por los hombros — la querré como tal... Podemos ser novios y si no funciona entonces seré su padrino...y Créeme que eres mi primera novia.

— de acuerdo, veamos como funcionamos, pero viviremos en mi departamento. — Hermione suspiró. — y no me has pedido ser tu novia.

— Señorita Granger, ¿quiere ser mi primera novia? — Draco le guiñó.

— De acuerdo.

Draco la besó, eran los primeros labios femeninos que probaba y eran tan suaves y delicados, sabían a pastel de manzana. Era el sabor del postre que habían estado cenando. Y ella le besó con ternura, no entendía como es que está mujer le estaba poniendo caliente con un beso, sin tocarle nada.

— No sabes besar. — dijo hermione en medio del beso.

— enséñame, soy inexperto en cuestiones femeninas.— respondió Draco.

— algún día. — Hermione se apartó de él. — en este momento debo de lavar los servicios.

Los meses pasaron, Draco la respetó, no intimó con Hermione y no por falta de deseo, el médico había dicho que el embarazo de Hermione era delicado, así que la abstinencia era la solución para que el embarazo llegase a un buen término.

— Amber, ese tiene que ser el nombre. — Draco propuso mientras veían una película.

—No me gusta.

— Elizabeth. — volvió a proponer Draco.

— Diana. — respondió Hermione.

— No, luego le cantarán sucia Diana (Dirty Diana), no quiero eso para la nena.

— Susie. — dijo Hermione.

— está bien.

Un mes más tarde Draco y Hermione habían recibido a la niña tras un parto lento, una pequeña niña, era de cabello castaño. Pero los ojos eran azules.

— debo suponer que los ojos los tiene como los de Fred. — dijo Draco cuando estaban en casa. La bebé estaba en la cuna o era observada por él y Hermione — mi pequeña Susie, algún día tendré que contarte la historia de como fue que tu madre me hizo heterosexual. Y de quien fue tu padre...

— señor Malfoy, creo que es momento de que tenga su primer experiencia con una mujer. — Hermione le guiñó. — Te amo...

Y así fue que ambos cedieron ante sus sentimientos...


End file.
